Will Kennedy
Will Kennedy '''was an employee of the J's Bar in Raccoon City, working as the bar's cook. Before the Accident Will Kennedy was working his way up to be a Marine, but failed the drug test during the academy training, however he got the highest score in the running test (This explains his speed). Giving up on that dream after working so hard. He focus on it's failure success to go back to school after later getting kicked out when he got caught drinking liquor in the hallways, he then, focus working on small businesses such as the Italian Restaurants for a bit then he end up working for J's Bar, there he met two customers Mark Wilkins and Bob Park, both men come with a long military background and they both encourage him at some time a year after they met to try another Marine test, after a short discuss (Will not telling them the truth. He told them, he failed due to the lack of speed and stamina lying to them. He actually failed the drug test and can't get another chance in the future.), Kevin Ryman a fellow police officer comes drunk told Bob and Mark that he prefers watch Will served his "drinks" in the Bar NOT watch him served for "slavery" in the military, after a short argument with Mark and Bob, Will thanks Bob and Mark for the encouragement, but he doesn't consider to rejoin the military as he find his career as Bartender as his bright future for now (this cause Mark and Bob to dislike Kevin for not taken their encouragement ), Kevin gladly cheers for his decisions for staying in the bar, while, Mark and Bob were disappointed that Will choose that option as he told them he needed a career with money. Even thought he lied to them, he consider them as good friends. Year, later, he met the new J's Bar crew member Cindy Lennox and was in charged to train her and as a result they both became good friends. Will later left the liquor, however, he keeps on smoking. But not during his work hour. He lends some smokes to David King sometime. Personality and Relationships It was always his dream to be a Marine, but the problems with the liquor always got to him to get him in trouble like Speeding tickets, Probation and drug test failure, however, he find himself to be the fastest in the entire neighborhood and with that as he says he's happy. Will seems to lie sometimes like that one time he lie to Bob Park and Mark Wilkins about his failure test. Maybe, he didn't want people to know he was a drinker back then. Maybe Will was trying to forget the past as of today Will is no longer a drinker as he left everything behind after he met Cindy Lennox months after he was gonna quit. He was probably trying to changed for her and with help of her probation officer, he did. Will and his probation officer Laura are seem to respect each other even Laura help Will with his liquor problem a bit in which Will slow the drinking a bit thanks to her then he quit after meeting Cindy. Will is nice with everyone in Jack's Bar and specially to his favorite ones such as, Mark, Bob, Kevin, David and Jim. He likes to write everything he did in his diary. He lives in J's Bar, there Jack rents a small room where Will lives. Will also likes to cook a lot and more whenever his hungry. He likes to play soccer with his friends. He likes to to run in the morning and night. Will hobbies are running, drinking (was), writing, race cars, playing video games, soccer, cooking and little smoking. His relationship with Cindy Lennox is left rather ambiguous, although it is implied in Will's diary that he held some intimacy toward her. He seems to write a lot about Cindy in his diary and one of them is: ''It reads "Cindy's smile is as beautiful as ever today!. ''It could be possible that both of them hold a strong bond for each other or friendship, this is shows when Cindy saw him reanimate as a Zombie telling herself "This can't be real", implying she care for him. It's also possible that Will has a strong crush on her. David King seems to visit J's Bar often and the two seem to get along quite well despite him not liking her co-worker Cindy, however, He often lends J's Bar Lighter and cigarettes to David (That's where David got the Lighter from). In Resident Evil Outbreak File #3, there's a special scene between David and Will, while the player is either of them, there Will have a short scene where he lends his Lighter to David and sincerely ask him to give it back as soon his done with it. David also applies that he likes the Lighter and someday, he will have it (he took the Lighter and put it in his pockets as soon he saw Will get bitten by a zombie, then claim him dead when he went to check on him to see if he was okay, but he wasn't moving forcing him to leave Will behind). The Lighter is also Will's lucky item, he apply on the comments (Resident Evil Outbreak File #3) that he brought it on the same day before he met Cindy and both became best friends and it could be the Lucky Key to probably married her in the future. Kevin Ryman, Jim Chapman and Yoko Suzuki seems to visit J's Bar often and the they seem to get along quite well. Jim talks nicely to Will and Yoko is also nice to him. He drinks with Kevin sometimes after the bar. Kevin calls him "Willy" instead of "Will". George Hamilton visits J's Bar sometimes but he doesn't talk to anyone and he seems to avoid Will with any friendly conversation. Alyssa Ashcroft seems to visit the bar just for the news and do extra work on the computer but she doesn't like to be disturb while she's working, and Will interrupts her sometimes causing to lose focus on her report making her to curse at him. Will is good friends with Mark Wilkins and Bob Park, they both seem to know each other for years, after, he starter working in J's Bar. Outbreak September 24th draws to a close in Raccoon City and J's Bar is busy as ever. Kevin Ryman stands at the bar, across from the bartender Will. A television in the corner of the bar broadcasts a report on the riot that happened at the stadium that day during the Raccoon Sharks game, where 50 officers from the Raccoon City Police Department were called in to control the situation. A stray rat scurries across the floor and startles waitress Cindy Lennox, causing her to drop a glass on the floor. She catches the attention of security guard Mark Wilkins, who is showing concern over his co-worker Bob's sickly appearance. Suddenly, a disheveled customer walks into the bar and stands in the doorway. Mark comments on the customer just as Bob falls off of the bar stool and onto the ground. Mark tends to him immediately. Will walks over to the customer and is immediately attacked by a zombie that he believed to be simply a "weird customer", and received a mortal wound to the throat. He is bitten twice on the shoulder before he can wrestle the man out of the bar. He successfully locked his assailant out of the bar before collapsing on the ground, just before Kevin goes to investigate as several zombies press themselves against the show window, startling him. Will remains sitting on the floor, bleeding out and unable to move. After the zombies eventually break down the door, they finish off the injured Will as their first kill within the bar. After the zombies break into J's Bar, the survivors scramble to get upstairs. Bob looks back and witnesses his friend Will's reanimation—a grim reminder of his own condition. Will was later shot dead by his friend Kevin Ryman. After Raccoon City Destruction After the Raccoon City Incident, Cindy settled into her new life by buying a new house. She accepted that everything she had in Raccoon City was now gone, and looked forward to a brighter future. After buying the house, a short flashback appear: It shows Will and Cindy getting their checks from J's Bar one week before the ''outbreak, ''Cindy looked at hers then she looked very upset when she realize she's about to lose her house for not paying the rent from last month and barely from this month, however Will came and gave his check saying he has two of them save up in her room applying that he doesn't pay as much rent as she does (Will lie. He never had a check save up, he was counting to buy something nice for her mother's upcoming birthday), Cindy gladly accepts his check in tears and gives Will a hug applying she will pay him next month. After the flashback Cindy orders a tomb for Will's grave to pay him back. After a week; Cindy came to Will's grave dress like a waitress and thanks Will for all the advice, the friendship, the help and the love and sacrifice he did. Cindy, then place a red rose on top of his tomb before saying: "To a good friend... Will, rest in peace good old friend. Thanks for all the encouragement, for all the advice your been giving me, the friendship and love and the sacrifice you did for me. I found all your thoughts and your diary. And I just wanna tell you that my answer is... Yes" before leaving. Gameplay Will is unlocked by completing the scenario Outbreak on VERY HARD difficulty. He is Number 13 in the Costume sub-menu and costs 3000 points to purchase. Alternatively, he is already unlocked in File #2 and can be purchased for a much lower price (300 points), and can be made playable without purchasing with the use of the Data Convert. Will is a Jim-type character and has a vitality of 1500 constitution. With an infection rate of 2.21% per minute, he has considerably less time to clear scenarios than other characters, with 60 minutes, if not taken any damage or stopped with the use of a healing item or Anti-Virus. To help the player, his starting item is a Recovery Medicine. His speed and damage multiplier are very high, at 98% and 0.97, respectively. There is actually another Will in the game's data that can only be played with a Gameshark or a similar device. However, this Will is used for the zombie version and normally has no proper stats for a playable version, making him unable to cause damage to enemies and run very slowly. This can be corrected with stat modifier codes designed for him and similar "no stat" NPCs. Resident Evil Outbreak File #3 Will is unlocked by completing the scenario Outbreak on VERY HARD difficulty with Cindy Lennox after seen "Will Becomes a Zombie" and killng him after that. He costs 5000 points to purchase. Appearance & Wardrobe During the Outbreak, Will is seen as a tall, little thin, handsome young men. He wears his J's Bar uniform, consisting of a white shirt with a blue low-cut vest and black formal pants with black formal shoes. He has clean cut hair style. * '''Type: B: Italian Restaurant Outfit: '''Light grey weskit over a white shirt, a black bowtie, black formal shoes and black pants. ** ''Italian Restaurant Outfit'': (3000 pts)- Unlocked by clearing all 4 "'''Elimination" scenarios with Will. * Type: C: Zombiefied: '''He wears his J's Bar uniform, consisting of a white shirt with a blue low-cut vest and black formal pants with black formal shoes. He has clean cut hair style. However he has a mortal bite wound in the neck, several bite wound in his shoulder and a big scratch in his forehead. Will starts off with Infection Rate. ** ''Zombiefied'': (10000 pts)- Unlocked by clearing all 4 "'''Showdown" scenarios with Will. * Type: D: Civilian: Will wears a casual outfit consisting of Black leather shirt with Black jeans, and white Nike's shoes. ** Civilian (Free): Used Will 10 times to unlocked this costume. * '''Type: E: ' Race Car: Will alternate costume consists of a white and grey race car driver suit with various logos and the number "06" printed on the front. Some of the logos include Biohazard, CAPCOM, STAGLA, and VEREOR. Among the other advertisements are Otto's Construction Company and Colombian Roastmasters as references to another Capcom game, Dead Rising. Notably, there is a small patch on the upper left side with the R.P.D. abbreviation and Special Tactics and Rescue Service listed below it. Piers also wears a cap with a BSAA emblem on the front and a S.T.A.R.S. emblem on the side. ** ''Race Car '(Free): Used Will 30 times to unlocked this costume. * Type: F: Soccer: ''' Association football kit which consists of an azure blue shirt with a red collar, a logo over the left breast, the text "Jack's Bar" written across the chest, and the text "Will" with the number "11" on his back. He also wears a black vest on the shirt, white shorts with the number "11" on the left leg, black knee-high socks, and black and white football boots with red detail. ** ''Soccer '(Free): Used Will 50 times to unlocked this costume. * Type: G: Marine: '''Exactly like a USMC ** ''Marine '(Free): Used Will 100 times to unlocked this costume. * Type: H: BSAA: Will wears a tan and black long-sleeved shirt. His shirt bears two patches on both sleeves, the first being the BSAA's North American Branch patch. The second is a small patch that reads "SOU - BSAA." ** '''''BSAA (Free)- Purchase online for 99 cents Using Will Will is one of the fastest characters in the game and he can also fire weapons faster and with less recoil. However, the downside to using Will is that he has a faster infection rate. His Stamina and Intelligence are also high and are very useful in the game, specially when Will is a AIPC. Abilities Will has five physical abilities in the new game: Check, Substitute and Receipt, playing dead and the butcher. Ability * Check - 'After clearing an scenario, the players get extra points. (This works in all costumes except for WIll Zombiefied.). You get more points if the difficulty is in "HARD", "VERY HARD", "NIGHTMARE" or "NO HOPE". * '''Substitute - '''The enemy will chase after the wounded Will instead of any player if any enemy is near him. This helps to make the enemy chase him instead of his wounded, or in danger friends or use it as distraction while your partners are breaking the doors, finding the key, or getting away from the enemy. But be careful, Will might be in trouble too. Note that the enemy can only chase him if his only in 59.99 or lower not 60 or higher, the enemies will lose attraction to him and ignoring him applying that Will turning soon. The enemies will not chase him after his 60 or higher of infection rate. His skin also changes to white then blue after 80 infection rate and then navy after 90 infection rate. The enemy will not touch you unless your near for an upcoming attack. They will rarely scratch you or tackle you or anything that pushes away if your in their way or helping your friend. This ability is only available if he's in Zombiefied. * '''Receipt - '''Will collects 15% of their partners points and adds them to your points weather if you die or not. Will makes sure he walks away with something more in his pockets. Quick-Actions * '''The Butcher - '''WIll quickly equips his 'Butcher Knife 'for quickly used. If you press the Quick-Action button again, he rapidly equips the Butcher Knife and stabs the target straight, pushing him away with a critical hit. This helps if you ran out of ammo, and you have no other weapon while surrounding with zombie, you equips The Butcher or Equip it and stab them straight keeping them away for a sec. * '''Playing Dead - '''Will (Zombiefied) drops to the floor and stays dead to avoid enemies. His virus infection rate doesn't increase, though. This helps to keep the enemies off distance. Items Like all characters in ''Resident Evil Outbreak, Will starts each scenario with a sixth inventory space containing a two Personal Item that cannot be removed. Will's Personal Item is Will's favorite knife the '''Butcher Knife, a more powerful version than the Folding Knife in the game. It has a greater chance to stun a target, like a Zombie for a melee attack but it's rather slower than the [[Folding Knife|'Folding Knife']] and Survival Knife. If you hand over a [[Wooden Pole|'Wooden Pole']] or a [[Long Pole|'Long Pole']] to David King, he will automatically tape them then hanging them over to Will so he can tape them together to form a Spear. After the Spear runs out, it turns again into a Butcher Knife. The Spear is going to be place in the Butcher inventory, which means you cannot remove it. It's also a good to since it's not taken any space. However, Will loses his ability if he turns his Butcher Knife into a Spear, making his Ability used able. Will also starts with a [[Lighter|'Lighter']], 'useful for many things like, he can combine it with a newspaper and then a 'Alcohol Bottle, making a [[Molotov Cocktail|'Molotov Cocktail']]. Once again, if you hand over a [[Pesticide Spray|'Pesticide Spray']] to David King, he can tape it then hand them over to Will so he can create a [[Flame Spray|'Flame Spray']]. The Flame Spray will be place in the Lighter Inventory which means it won't take any space. It's better if you hold on the Flame Spray for better occasions or save them for emergency or last resort if you completely ran out of ammo or of weapons. Will as an AIPC Will basically wanders around on his own, especially when his condition deteriorates. If the player character relationship is good, he will stay close and he tends to grabs items first. However, if the relationship is bad, Will acts on his own, if his condition worsens, he come back to the player and sticks with him/her. Will rarely produces or holds ammo, even if he has a powerful weapon with him. He will discard the ammo for other items. To reload Will's weapon, the player must oftentimes ask him for the weapon, reload it, then give it back. He will stick with Cindy and stay close to her. He will assist her and help her out in combat. He will help her out eliminating the enemies and share some of the items he found. If their relationships with the player is bad, Cindy and Will, will focus on their own escape and survival. He follows every single of her commands. If he sticks with Mark, Bob or Kevin, he will stay close and support them with items and help them in combat. However, if his status is in Danger, he will retreat and run off, then he comes back to find them, if his status is in Fine. If their relationship with the character is bad, Kevin and Will will chill somewhere and at times they focus on survival and helping each other. However, Mark, Bob and Will focus on survival and team work. He sometimes listens to their commands, depends on his mood or situation (like status). If he sticks with David or Bone, he will stay close and support them with items and help them in combat. He will not abandoned David if Will is wounded or Danger, but he will not attack enemies in fact he will avoid them. If David and Will are both AIPC they will chill somewhere safe if they're relationship with the player is bad. They can be seen having random conversations about the situations. He listens to most of their commands. If he sticks with either Jim or Yoko, he will stay close with them and support them in battle but not with items. He rarely shares his items with them. He will leave them if the situation is worse or if he's wounded. If he sticks with Laura, Nicolas, Rodney, he will stay close and support them in battle, as well with items. He often helps them with melee attacks, if in trouble. Will will rush with assistance if any of them in trouble or if anyone needs help. He listens to commands clearly. If he sticks with Sean, Chuck, Robert, Roger and Matthew, he will stay close at some times, then he leaves on it's own, but comes back to check on them. He briefly listens to their commands, but not often, specially on tough situations. He shares his belongings if they ask him to. If he sticks with Kate or Ginger, he will stay close and help them a bit with combat, but he leaves them if they are surrounding, but before he does, he tell them to "go". He leaves if he's in Danger. ''He waits a bit just in case the player cure him, but if he doesn't, he leaves in searching for a herb or [[First Aid Spray|'First Aid Spray']]'. He listens to their commands. He's in bad terms with George Hamilton and specially Alyssa Ashcroft, and he often leaves them. He checks on George at times and shares if he find something useful or he shares herbs or any recovery if in danger. He doesn't listen to their commands, but he listens to George, if he was helped once by George. Melee Moves By pressing the attack button, Kevin can perform a series of physical attacks. In addition, much like the other characters in the game. Melee Attacks * '''Gut Kick - Will knock back approaching zombies with a kick to the gut. This can only be performed by pressing gently the attack button with a one-handed weapon or item equipped. The target has to be face to face. * Knee Smash '- Will performs a Knee Attack in the targets body, stunning the enemy. This is done to an enemy when Will is pressing the physical attack gently while the enemy is behind Will. * '''Right, Left Punch and Right Middle Kick '- Will punches the opponent with his right hand, then he attack with the left hand and finishes the combo with a middle kick. This can only be performed by pressing the attack button three times with a one-handed weapon or item equipped or unequipped. * 'Right, Left and Right Elbow '- Will attacks the enemy from behind with his '''Right Hand '''followed by a '''Left Hand, thus leaving him vulnerable for a finishing attack with the Elbow Attack straight to the face or chin, pushing the enemy away. This can only be performed by pressing the attack button three times with a one-handed weapon or item equipped or unequipped while the enemy is behind Will. Running Attack and Grapples * Flying Clothesline '- Will jumps and attacks the enemy with a flying clothesline, knocking the enemies down. This can be done, while Will is sprinting and pressing the attack button. * '''Flying Neckbreaker '- Will jumps on top of the opponent's head, grabs the opponent's neck with both arms and Will let's himself fall slamming the target's head on the ground. This move can only be performed by pressing the grapple move button during the spring action. Arm stun from front and back Front * 'Elbow Attack '- Will attacks the enemy with an elbow attack. This is most commonly performed on an enemy that has been arm stun from front. Back * 'Elbow Attack '- Will grabs the target's head then he attacks the target with an elbow attack to the enemy back head. This is mostly commonly performed on an enemy that has been arm stun from the back. Head stun from and back Front * 'Finishing Touch '- Will does an elbow drop which is performed after applying a front headlock, the most widely known variation is an inverted facelock elbow drop in which Will puts his target into an inverted front facelock, and then turns 180°, dropping the elbow across the target's back or back head, driving him down to the floor. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the from or a headshot. Back * 'Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop '- Will does an elbow drop which is performed after applying a headlock, the most widely known variation is an inverted facelock elbow drop in which Will puts his target into an inverted facelock, and then turns 180°, dropping the elbow across the target's chest, driving him down to the floor. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the back or a headshot. * 'Russian Leg Sweep '- This is a move in which a Will stands side-to-side and slightly behind with the target, facing in the same direction, and reaches behind the target's back to hook the target's head with the other hand extending the target's nearest arm, then while hooking the target's leg Will falls backward, pulling the target to the floor back-first, resulting in an instant kill. This is most commonly performed on an unaware enemy from behind. Leg stun from front and back Front * 'Head Smash '- Will grabs the opponent's head then he slams the head to the floor or ground face first. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned knee enemy from front. Back * 'Head Smash '- Will grabs the opponent's head then he slams the head to the floor or ground back to the head. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned knee enemy from behind. Ground * 'Stomp '- Performed when standing over an enemy that is on the ground, Will stomps his foot on the enemy. When performed near the opponent's head, it is possible to crush it. * 'Soccer Kick '- When WIll walks up to an enemy on the ground, he kicks them. You can hit multiple enemies in this attack. Will needs to have the '''Soccer Outfit on. Powerful Attacks * Back Wheel Kick '- When Will approaches a powerful stunned enemy (like G, Tyrant, or Thamatos) or uses the skill Reversal, which gives the character access to their best melee move(s) when Vitality is low, Will hits the enemy's torso with a spinning kick, pushing him away. This move usually involves Will spinning 360 degrees as they jump so that his body is somewhat horizontal, before hitting their target with back of his legs or heel on the face, neck or chest. This move takes a huge chunk out of the health out of the target. * '''Big Swing '- When Will approaches a powerful stunned enemy (like G, Tyrant, or Thamatos) or uses the skill Reversal, which gives the character access to their best melee move(s) when Vitality is low, Will swings the '''Scrub Brush '''to the target causing a huge stunned/paralyze. This move takes a huge chunk out of health out of the target. Will needs to have the '''Scrub Brush '''equip on to performed this move, if the '''Scrub Brush is new, it deals extra damage, if old, deals less damage. * Back Kick '''- When Will approaches a powerful stunned enemy (like G, Tyrant, or Thamatos) or uses the skill Reversal, which gives the character access to their best melee move(s) when Vitality is low, Will hits the enemy's torso with a spinning kick, pushing him away. If it has the Skill Reversal, This is most commonly performed on heavily stunned, kneeling or blinded enemy. This move takes a huge chunk out of health out of the target. Will needs to have the '''Soccer Outfit on to performed this move. Further Notes * If one waits long enough in the main bar area, he will eventually turn into a zombie. After becoming a zombie, Will becomes harder to kill than the other zombies and is constantly running at his target. Will is fought as a zombie again in Outbreak File #2's extra scenario, Elimination 1. * His diary can be found as a special item and it is implied that he had a crush on Cindy. It is hinted through her comments that she cared for him and was stricken with grief over his untimely death. Will seemed to have been a brother figure to Cindy. * While playing as Mark, if the player stays in the bar after Will's death for a certain amount of time, a special cutscene will play showing Mark shouldering Bob, watching in horror as Will becomes a zombie. This scene is required to see in order to obtain a 100% Event Checklist. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Zombie Category:Playable Characters Category:Resident Evil Outbreak Characters Category:Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 Characters Category:Jim-type Characters